True Love's First Kiss
by xxTrueLovesFirstKissxx
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are living the perfect life, yet Natsume misses the old days, and accidentally makes a wish. A wish that could change his life forever. NXM with abit of RXH.  RXR PLZZ


**Hey, Hey, Hey, WASABII, **

**HAHAH for those who saw the annoying orange should know what this is alll about. BTW this story is inspired by Shrek 4, for those who've seen that as well, YOUR SOO AWESOME, AND I MEAN IT. XDD**

**Anyway ENJOY, **

**hey**

**Stop that...**

**who said that?**

**Me...**

**Who is me?**

**Stupid, just get on with the story...**

**OKAY I DON'T OWN GA**

**_WAHHHH WAHHHH WAHHH_**

Slowly, a Raven haired lad, and a Brunette haired lad woke up from their sleep yawned.

"Good morning, Natsume" The brunette said.

"Good morning love" The raven haired said, or Natsume. While kissing his lovely wife on the cheek. It was a good morning indeed. The girl walked over to the crib to see their beautiful daughter, Mitsuki, crying, desperately for her mother. The girl slowly picked her up and cooed,

"Happy birthday Mitsuki, my darling" She said while kissing her daughters cheek.

"Do you even know how old you are, your one year old" Natsume came up from behind and showed a finger out to his beloved daughter, she had her mother's hair, an inch of brunette locks, while red crimson orbs of her father. Mitsuki giggled, but after started crying again, and so She said.

"Natsume, could you change her diapers?"

"EH? uhhh, *sigh* ok MIKAN SAMA" He said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. He undid the old diapers, and replaced it with a fresh one, but did a sloppy job of it.

"Ne, Natsume, could you go out and buy some more diapers, i think we ran out."

"HUH? Umm okay, i'll be right back" He said and ran out. As he reached out the door, and into the streets, it was flooded with GIIRLS. Ever since, Natsume Hyuuga, married Mikan Sakura, he started to soften up alot, and girls would swoon over him even more. It was getting so frustrating for Natsume, wherever he went. Even times, he went with Mikan or Mitsuki. But he swore, if they ever layed a finger on his beautiful wife or daughter, he would burn them all.

A few minutes later he came back running away from fangirls and was panting like crazy. Her wife was at the door to greet him.

"What took you so long, Hotaru and Ruka are going to be here any minute" while kissing him on the lips.

Hotaru and Ruka are also married, they are husband and wife, but it feels more like, Blackmailer, and victim. They also have kids, twins, actually Rukaru, and Ryuki. Rukaru has Blonde hair with violet orbs, he is very kind and shy like Ruka. While Ryuki has raven hair, with sky blue orbs, she is very stoic, and loves money at such an early age. They are both 5 years old.

DING DONG

Mikan went out to get the door, but only to be hit by the baka gun.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"OUCH,Hotaru what was that for?" She said while rubbing her head.

"For making us wait" Hotaru said and walked in gracefully as ever. Behind her was Ruka.

"Ohayo Mikan chan,"

"Ohayo, Ruka pyon" And she hugged him. She started to feel double glares at them, and nervously turned around, and saw two raven haired people glaring at them.

"Hehe" Was all she could say, and the tension realaxed, but Natsume seemed to make sure she never hugged Ruka again.

Rukaru and Ryuki, came up behind the two and jumped on Mikan. When it came to Mikan Ryuki was surprisingly bubbly.

"Auntie Mikannn we missed youu!" they said in unison.

"Aww, i missed you guys too" And she bear hugged them.

"Auntie Mikan, Rukaru was wondering if you could tell us the story again?" Ryuki said.

"WAS NOT"

"WAS TOO "

"WAS NOT"

"WAS TOO"

and Rukaru starting crying. Ruka comforted him while, both Ryuki, and Hotaru rolled their eyes. I chuckled, and Natsume, smirked.

"Okay Rukaru and Ryuki, i'll tell you the story again"

"Really" both said

"Really, It all started when their was a bubbly, cheerful girl, and a cold stoic boy met infront of a huge school called, Alice academy..."

* * *

Natsume's POV

It's been almost a month since Mikan told the story, about true love's first kiss. And honestly, ever since, i have heard the story, i MILLION TIMES ALREADY.

Everyday is the same routine.

Natsume, darling could you change the diapers?

Natsume, could you run out and buy this

Sweetie, could you run out and buy that

Natsume, can you feed Mitsuki

THE SAME GOD DAMN THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN, EVERY DAY.

Sometimes i wish... i wish that i could go back to the time when i was the cold and emotionless Natsume Hyuuga. The black cat everyone was scared of.

Just then i saw a shooting star pass by. Maybe my wish will come true, i thought and slowly walked away.

THE NEXT DAY

I slowly woke up and found my self in...

ALICE ACADEMY!

Huh? What happen, last night i made a wish that...

THAT'S IT THE WISH! It must have turned back in time to...but i'm still me, in the same body. Not a day younger, huh then how did i get here.

I slowly got up and walked away from the academy, Good bye alice academy...

BUMP

Huh? I looked up to see a brunette haired girl that looked exactly like... MIKAN. I wanted to yell out her name, but sudddenly...

"Oi, Polka watch were your going" Huh, what just happened, i haven't said polka in five years. Feels kinda good, but not for polka, she was blushing madly.

"EEEK, HENTAI STRANGER" And i raised an eyebrow

"Stranger?"

"Yes, a stranger. cause you are a stranger"

"No i'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No i''m not"

"Yes you are"

"Ok, fine, i'm Natsume Hyuuga, happy?" She finally smiled her smiles and i felt much happier

"Hai, Mikan Sakura"

"I know what your name is baka" I smirked, but inside i was thinking, What the heck is going on, how come polka doesn't remember me. Hey, maybe the wish really did come true, interesting, that means i'm back to myself. The cold, stoic me.

"Hn" I said and walked away. DAMN IT FELT GOOD SAYING THAT.

"Jerk" She whisperd, but i heard it and smirked. I went around the city, girls were fawning over me, and i glared at them. I only belong to one person and that's ... Mikan. Arghh, i feel guilty for blowing her off like that. But this is the emotionless Natsume, so whatever.

I spent my whole day around Tokyo, just being me, when I found THE sakura tree, that WE once sat beside.

I went near it and leaned against it, i was slowly falling into sleep when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I thought this would be a great opportunity to act like me, but when i saw who it was i froze.

"Excuse me sir" Mikan said

"Hn"

"thats my spot"

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

"HELLO"

"What? your making my ears bleed polka"

"Wha polka?... *GASP* YOU,YOUR THAT HENTAI" So she finally remembered.

"Tsk"

"Arghhh, I hate you" Ouch, that hurt, alot. I mean she is still my wife. After,she sat down behind me, so we were back to back. There was silence. Man, polka doesn't remember me, that means, we're not married, and we never had Mitsuki... CRAP, now what, i don't even know it this wish is permanant or not.

"Ne, Hyuuga kun"

"Natsume"

"Ah, Natsume kun, why were you infront of Alice Academy this morning?" She asked curiously. Why was i there any way?

"Hn, dunno"

"That's weird" She said while making a pouty face.

"Tsk, whatever" DAMN, i can't seem to say anything but COLDNESS.

"Ne, natsume?" She asked again

"What?" Finally some interest.

"Why are you so cold and stoic?" Because of that stupid wish. I wanted to say but, she'd think i was dulsional.

"Why are you so bubbly and cheerful" I said instead.

"Hmm" she said in deep thought and i got curious.

"What little girl"

"So the bubbly, cheerful girl, and a cold, stoic boy met infront of the huge school called Alice academy" She giggled at the thought. But that phrase seemed so, so familiar. Then it hit me.

THE STORY.

It was the exact same line that mikan told Rukaru and Ryuki, every time she started her story... of... of us.

It was called True Love's First Kiss.

Then something came over and I ...

I kissed her. She was soo shocked at first, but soon gave herself in. I closed my eyes and after a while opened them again and found myself in...

MY house again with...

Hotaru, Ruka, Rukaru, Ryuki, Mitsuki, and...Mikan.

I was back.

Mikan was there, her beautiful self was there right in front of me. She was my wife again, she was all mine. Then she said in her gentle voice.

"It all started when their was a bubbly, cheerful girl, and a cold stoic boy met infront of a huge school called, Alice academy..."

* * *

**kyaaa how was it, i was watching Shrek 4 today,and thought SHREK AND NATSUME ARE SOO FREAKING ALIKE, SO I THOUHGT I COULD MAKE IT INTO A STORY!**

** RXR**

** I DONT' OWN SHREK 1,2,3,OR 4 EITHER.**


End file.
